


Don't want to fight

by tigragrece



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Don't want to fight

Bai Yutong had one fight with Zhàn Zhao about something stupid and he kinda regrets it because Zhàn Zhao wasn't with him anymore in their house.  
And he is sad without him, they still work together because it's kinda cold between them.

Everyone saw this and didn't know what to do.

Bai Yutong shouldn't be crying but he misses him so badly, he doesn't have texted him to come home but he wanted that he come home.

Zhàn Zhao have go home sometimes when Bai Yutong was asleep for check on him because he was worried about him.  
Then one day Bai Yutong was asleep but not totally asleep that he saw Zhàn Zhao coming home.

"You are here? It's not a dream?" say Bai Yutong

"I didn't want to wake you up"

"I didn't very fall in deep sleep, I miss someone with me, please come back"

"I thought you were trusting me since all the time"

"I trust you, but I was just a little..."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you"

"You will never lose me, I will join you everywhere even if you have to go another place, I will follow you"

Zhàn go hug Bai "I missed you"

Bai "I have missed you so much, I don't want to Fight anymore with you"


End file.
